Gavin Dunn
Category:Ahalosniper Category:Against All Odds Category:Humans Category:AAO Humans Category:AAO Rebels Category:Civilians Category:AAO Civilians |birth=June 22nd, 2531 |death= |rank=Lieutenant (HLF) Captain (civilian) |gender=Male |height= |weapons= |equipment=Acoustic guitar |vehicles=''Chancer V'' |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |augment= |cyber= |medical= |era= |types= |notable= |affiliation=Humanity Liberation Front (Formerly) }} Gavin Dunn was a human smuggler, musician, and captain of the Argo-class freighter Chancer and its successors. Born far from , Gavin grew to resent the for its efforts to control the colonies without being able to protect them. Their failure to live up to these responsibilities played parts in the deaths of his brother and father, and ultimately led him to joining the Humanity Liberation Front on . Gavin was deeply devoted to the Insurrection, justifying to himself and Redmond Venter the use of child soldiers in their ever-more desperate struggle. Only when their methods killed someone he'd cared about did he realize the horror of their terror attacks, and gave up the HLF's location and strength to the UNSC before fleeing the planet. Wanted by both sides, Gavin fled to the Outer Colonies as a freelance starship captain transporting cargo and passengers between worlds, often taking on less-than-legal jobs to stay afloat. __TOC__ Biography AAO = . }} Early Life (2531-2545) Gavin was born the second of three children to first-generation colonial parents on whom had emigrated from the North American city of Seattle on while his mother, Sarah, had been pregnant with him. His father Corey worked as an assistant dockmaster for the colony's singular planetside spaceport, a job that didn't pay exceptionally well, but was steady work and enough to get the family by. Gavin, his older brother James, and his younger sister Melete grew up watching the starships come and go overhead, each dreaming of one day flying with them. When Gavin was about eight, however, construction of the was completed, terminating in Emerald City, Oz, making Castaway lose its early bid to become the colonial capital. As fewer ships expended the extra fuel coming down through the atmosphere, the Castaway Spaceport was forced to cut wages and lay off workers, Corey very narrowly keeping his job. Fortunately James, now sixteen, got a job with the ferry companies that delivered people and cargo between Emerald Cove's archipelagos, which had greatly benefited from the business the elevator brought. The extra income improved their quality of living, and Gavin intended to help by joining him as soon as he was old enough. But less than a year later, while carrying cargo for forces that had replaced the as the planet's military garrison not so long ago, Jack's ferry was torn apart by one of the fierce storms that were prone to occur in the warm, shallow oceans. Because they had been given the UNSC's uniform training, the local Marines were unprepared to handle the unorthodox jobs the CMA had done and took too long to respond. Other civilian boats arrived in the area before, and found James' body drifting, likely to have been knocked unconscious and fallen overboard to drown. Corey blamed the UNSC for his son's death, and not knowing much better, Gavin began to emulate that resentment. |-| Exiles = . }} Early Life (2531-2540) Gavin was born to a pair of first-generation colonists on Paradiso, one of the larger settled islands on . Growing up around Castaway's modest spaceport where his father Corey worked, Gavin grew up watching the starships come and go overhead, and dreamed of one day flying with them. However, when he was eight, construction of an in Emerald City, Oz, made it less expensive for ships to dock in orbit and let the elevator deliver their cargoes to the surface, forcing the spaceport to cut wages and lay off workers. Corey narrowly kept his job, and Gavin's older brother James soon began working with the ferry companies that carried goods and passengers between the planet's archipelagos, which had greatly benefited from the business the elevator brought. Although the extra income improved their family's quality of living for a time, less than a year later James was killed when one of Emerald Cove's fearsome tropical storms caused his ferry to capsize and drowned. His body was found by civilian boats while the , which had recently usurped control of the planet's garrison from the , was still mounting a response, being poorly trained for its watery conditions where their predecessors had been prepared. Since the ferry had been carrying the UNSC's own supplies at the time, Corey blamed the UNSC for his son's death, and not knowing better, Gavin began emulating his resentment. Without James to help support the family and the security of his job at the spaceport uncertain, Corey began looking for another means of earning credits. When he heard of a ship, the Double-Aught Shovel, anticipating a large profit on a smuggling run and in need of a crew, the former spacer returned to his old career. Gavin begged to come along, but as he'd kept the smuggling part of his job a secret, Corey refused. It didn't stop him, however, and he stowed away in the freighter's cargo bay. By the time he was discovered, they were already in the middle of a jump, and despite Corey's reluctance, he was forced to accept the crew taking him on as cabin boy. Although the crew agreed the voyage was going well, Gavin quickly grew bored of doing what he considered chores and being stuck in the confined ship. When the slipspace transition finally ended, however, he was excited to see a whole other planet and was eager to explore, but his father ordered him to stay on the ship while they picked up their illicit cargo: military-grade ship armaments to be smuggled to the Insurrection. But again, Gavin disobeyed his father and snuck out of the ship's berth at the spaceport to explore the city, larger than any on Emerald Cove, and naturally lost track of time and himself. While he was gone, a contingent of colonial police led by an Inspector Harding stormed the hangar, having uncovered the smuggling operation. Lost Boy (2540-2553) Humanity Liberation Front Freelance Starship Captain Hijacked |-| Howling Dark = Early Life Personality and Traits Notes and References